


Incluso después de tanto, seguimos siendo solo nosotros.

by Ragna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alpha Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, No Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: Tsunayoshi se cuestiona mucho su naturaleza y lo que se espera de ella. Reborn aparece justo en el momento indicado, ¿Le dirá el sicario lo que el chiquillo más teme escuchar? ¿Tsunayoshi es realmente un alfa defectuoso?
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Incluso después de tanto, seguimos siendo solo nosotros.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [R27week_spanish](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/R27week_spanish) collection. 



> ¿Cómo es eso de que solo hay un alfa Tsuna R27? ¿Qué haga yo uno? ¿Que lo haga todo soft y fluffy? ¿Y un poco de posesivo entre los dos? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

La gente solía decía que los alfas siempre serían hostiles con otros alfas, que era parte de su naturaleza, del control que se quería tener de todo a su alrededor. Tsunayoshi nunca entendió muy bien la razón de eso, ni siquiera cuándo presentó como alfa —en contra de todo pronóstico— y su vida dio un vuelco con la llegada de Reborn.

Tal vez fuese culpa del sello, que hubiera sometido ese lado de la naturaleza dominante de Tsuna que lo hiciera querer pelear por su territorio. Pero ¿Sería así? Los únicos alfas que Tsunayoshi conocía eran algunos de sus guardianes, Xanxus —peor ejemplo imposible—, Iemitsu —peor ejemplo imposible dos—, y Reborn —un ejemplo no tan malo, pero no mejor—.

—Oye.

Alzó la cabeza hacia el individuo que le llamaba, Reborn se acercó a donde estaba Tsuna en el barandal del pasillo que daba hacia el patio, con una taza de café en sus manos y sin su traje formal de siempre.

Hace años ya habían roto la maldición arcobaleno, y su tutor actualmente tenía la apariencia de un adolescente de la misma edad que Tsunayoshi.

—Buenos días Reborn —saludó somnoliento, todavía no estaba del todo bien después de despertar tan abruptamente como lo hacía gracias al mismo hombre que se sentaba junto a él.

—… —Reborn no dijo nada, como siempre, solo se mantuvo sentado a su lado sorbiendo su bebida en completo silencio.

Mejor así, Tsuna podía seguir pensando cosas triviales sin el hostigamiento del mismo.

Aunque había algo que molestaba un poco al castaño.

—¿Reborn? —llamó, su voz tenue y sonando casi tímido.

El otro alfa le observó con su ceja izquierda curvada, todavía tenía el rostro algo húmedo. Así que se había ido a lavar la cara después de despertar.

¿Tsuna se lavó su cara después de despertar?

Ah. Un momento. Eso no era lo que quería preguntar.

—¿Soy un alfa defectuoso?

Auch. Así no era.

Reborn se le quedó mirando intensamente, su rostro no expresaba nada de lo que pudiera estar pensando. Pero sus ojos tenían un brillo que hacían que Tsunayoshi quisiera escapar de ahí en ese mismo instante. ¿Se había enojado? ¿Pero por qué? Era una pregunta legítima. O al menos eso creía el adolescente.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa maravillosa pregunta?

Su voz se tornó oscura, su aura también. Sus feromonas estaban esparciéndose por todo el patio, envolviendo al pequeño castaño que se cohibió en sí, subiendo sus piernas que colgaban de lo alto del pasillo y usándolas de escudo para sí mismo. Abrazándolas a su pecho fuertemente en un intento de hacerse más pequeños e indefenso.

—¡Po-por esto mismo! —chilló. Ahora más despierto que nunca—. ¡N-no tengo la voluntad para desafiar a nadie nunca y… y tampoco de pelear por un territorio!

Su último grito de auxilio fue lo que detuvo las feromonas del otro alfa de seguir adelante con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

—Continua —ordenó el azabache.

Tsunayoshi tragó hondo, aferrando más sus piernas cerca de su pecho, ocultando la mitad de su rostro entre sus rodillas y sus brazos.

—Todo le mundo dice que los alfas no son personas que se mantengan en armonía con otros alfas, y que suelen ser territoriales. Nunca he sido así, nunca he pensado de esa forma, mis instintos tampoco reaccionan cuando alguien supuestamente está atentando contra mi territorio… ¿Será porque soy defectuoso? Tal vez… una ¿Consecuencia del sello?

—Es sorprendente que tu cerebro trabaje solo para decir y pensar estupideces.

—¡Reborn!

Un golpe certero atacó su cabeza que lo hizo también golpearse la mandíbula con sus rodillas. Menos mal no tenía la lengua entre los dientes o quizá y se la mordía por el bruto que tenía al lado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no eres territorial? ¿O qué no eres posesivo? —murmuró, viendo de soslayo al más joven—. Tus guardianes, tus amigos, incluso tus enemigos, todo el mundo diría que eres uno de los alfas más territoriales y posesivos que hay en el mundo.

—¡Pero nunca me he peleado con alguien por un territorio!

—Xanxus. —detuvo, alzando uno de sus dedos de su grande y perfilada mano. Llena de callos que solo años de uso de las armas podían causar—. Mukuro —siguió, levantando otro dedo—, Byakuran, Enma, Dino.

—¿¡Cuándo he peleado con Dino!? ¡Y a todos los demás que mencionaste, solo peleé con ellos porque era lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Mis amigos y familia estaban en riesgo!

—Por eso mismo. Estúpido estudiante mío.

Otro golpe más, directo a su frente.

Tsunayoshi se desenredó, volvió a dejar caer sus piernas sobre el pasillo mientras sobaba su frente del doloroso golpe que recién había recibido.

—Un territorio no es un lugar específico, no es un algo específico. Idiota —tomó la taza de café olvidada por un rato y se la terminó de un sorbo—. Para un alfa un territorio es todo lo que sienta suyo. Para ti, son tus guardianes, tu famiglia.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Tsunayoshi. Podía sentir su respiración y olor a café, su aroma natural a alfa seguía sin provocar nada negativo en el menor. Sino que calmaba sus nervios y lo hacía querer tenerlo a su alrededor siempre que pudiera.

—Tsunayoshi —volvió a llamar. Su rostro sereno, pero podía notar dejes de seriedad en él—. ¿Qué harías si alguien viniera por mí y quisiera llevarme lejos?

—Tu no te irás.

La respuesta fue inmediata, tan rápida que solo cuando salió de sus labios Tsunayoshi pudo entender lo que decía. Sus mejillas se volvieron dos tiernas manzanas, Reborn sonrió ladino. Soberbio.

—¿Y por qué sería eso, Tsunayoshi?

Su mano tomó la manga de la camiseta que llevaba Reborn.

—Por que eres mío.

Mientras decía eso sus ojos brillaban con sus llamas, sus ojos de un color casi dorado mezclado con el ámbar típico de ellos. Reborn sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, su alfa interno y su llama solar prácticamente ronroneando a las palabras del otro alfa.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Se atrevió a preguntar, sus ojos incapaces de dejar de ver los ojos del menor—. ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Eres mío, Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna se le quedó viendo casi extrañado, como si no se esperará esa pregunta de Reborn. Como si… como si pensará que Reborn ya supiera la respuesta.

Eso hizo que el sicario casi se sofocara con su propia saliva.

—¡Tsuna! ¡Ven a ayudarme por favor!

El llamado de Nana rompió el pequeño hechizo que había entre los dos.

—¿Qué esperas? Ve, tu madre te llama —mandó, volteándose a ver hacia el jardín.

—Ah, sí.

Casi a tropezones, Tsunayoshi se fue hacia el interior de la casa donde su madre le esperaba. Reborn se mantuvo en su sitio, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su mano. Escondiendo la tenue sonrisa que se quería escapar.

—Un alfa defectuoso —resopla.


End file.
